


Arrangement

by Moit



Series: FFFC Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Implied spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Some alien races have odd customs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Trek fic! *throws confetti* This was written for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge (a drabble community) on LJ for the prompt "AO3 Tag Generator."

When they get back to the ship, Kirk can hardly make eye contact with Spock. Though his actions were completely congruent with maintaining peaceful relations with the Egan peoples, he still finds it utterly embarrassing. 

His first officer, nevertheless, has maintained his stoic, controlled expression. 

“Spock.” Kirk hesitates, brushes his first two fingertips against the Vulcan’s. “Sorry about the danger spanking.”

“Do not apologize, Captain. The Egans would have become suspicious had we refused.” The corner of his lip twitches in what Kirk knows to be a smile. 

Interest sparks in those dark eyes, and Kirk’s heartbeat begins to race.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! <3


End file.
